


Deeper

by quinngrey



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Melkor decides to try something new, Mairon enjoys it immensely, and nothing bad happens!





	Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> I've had some requests for urethral sounding, multiple orgasms, Melkor adoring Mairon, sooooooo..... (:

Wrists restrained above his head, the rope aggravated his skin red, but he dared not complain. Melkor had been teasing him for what felt like hours, merciless in his soft touches and chaste kisses. The Vala was purposefully avoiding his cock, aching and hard as it lay flush against his stomach. Rough fingers caressed the taut muscles of his inner thighs, the ghost of his breath warm against the sensitive skin. Mairon couldn’t help but whine, his head falling back against the pillow that was propping him up. 

“Master… please,” he exhaled, half lidded eyes focused on the dark head between his legs. “Please touch me…” 

“I am touching you, Mairon,” Melkor teased, pressing a small kiss to the divot between his leg and his groin. The comment and combined kiss earned a groan from the Maia, head lifting again to glare as sharply as he could manage.

Mairon was fairly convinced he was being punished for something, even if punishments tended to be much more painful. What he could have done, on the other hand, he hadn’t the faintest idea. “You know precisely what I mean,” he retorted, brow quirking up, trying to sound like he wasn’t a colossal mess of arousal, but rather the very competent lieutenant he was. 

“I am afraid you will have to use your words, little flame. Tell what you wish for me to do?”

Hips canting upward, back arching delicately, the Maia let his head fall back again. “Here, my Lord… Touch me here,” he tried, redness spreading across his cheeks. When the hand touched his hip, trailed under the small of his back, he groaned in frustration. “My cock, Master, touch my cock…”

The Vala laughed, and oh, Mairon could have swooned at the sound, deep and melodious. He desperately wanted his hands to be free so that he might pull the other to him, kiss those handsome lips until he was completely lost. Even still, when Melkor rested his cheek against the jut of his hip and grinned up at him, Mairon couldn’t help but feel warm.

Tracing small patterns on his stomach with a blackened finger, Melkor slowly made his way to the needy cock that waited for him. His finger trailed up the length from base to tip, smearing the precum there with the pad of his fingertip before idly stroking the slit. Mairon gasped, hips stuttering in response even with the other’s weight holding him down as he was. The digit dipped into the slit ever so slightly, a strange but not altogether unpleasant sensation, and he had to wonder what his Master had planned.

When the Vala shifted to sit, turning to retrieve the small velvet wrapped piece tucked into the robes draped over the chair, Mairon craned his neck slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever it was his master had brought. A vial of oil, he recognized, hearing the pop of its cork, but the other item was out of sight. Curiosity prickled, his arousal twitching in anticipation. “My Lord…?”

The other did not respond immediately, instead focusing on what he was doing. At last the Vala turned to him and spread the velvet beside his body, carefully laying several long objects down onto it. One was still in his hand, slicked with the oil already, and Mairon’s confusion must have been apparent because Melkor lifted it so that the Maia could get a better view. 

The object in question was thin, some sort of silver alloy, perhaps steel, though he would need to feel it to really know. It was fairly long, albeit thin in diameter, and hooked at one end with several thicker segmented bulbs. He opened his mouth to ask, but dark fingers pressed against his lips as the Vala shook his head.

“You shall see,” Melkor hummed, his hand returning from the Maia’s mouth to grasp the waiting cock. Though Mairon was unbearably hard already, his Master stroked along the length a few times, earning soft moans of delight from his lips. He relaxed under the touch, eyes fluttering half closed as little sparks of pleasure rolled through him. Smirking and curious, his Master slowed his hand until he was holding the cock straight upward, tip toward the high ceilings. When the cool metal instrument aligned with the head, Mairon’s heart seemed to race, his breath quickening. 

Slowly, carefully, the rod pressed against his slit, the flesh yielding ever so slightly for the intrusion. Honeyed eyes growing wide, Mairon couldn’t help bite his lip as he watched, his body under his Master’s control. Dipping within his cock, sensations unlike those he had felt before bubbled to the surface. It felt unreal, every millimeter that breached him erring between agony and bliss. As the rod slid down his length, his arousal throbbed, so unlike being taken in any other orifice. While it stung, the coldness inside his burning flesh was nicer than he could have imagined.

Mairon’s jaw hung open, unable to make a sound in response to the sensation, so unlike him usually, and Melkor had to glance up from where he was inserting the rod into his Maia’s cock to gauge for something, anything, to tell him what the other was feeling. Wordlessly, Mairon tried to nod, to tell the other to continue, but he wasn’t entirely sure he had moved at all save for the rapid beating of his heart and the quick rise and fall of his breath. When his Master resumed, the first bulbous segment stretching his slit further, he gasped.

“You are doing beautifully,” Melkor praised, focused on what he was doing all the same. “Keep breathing for me, my love.”

Those words! The name! Mairon was overwhelmed in so many ways, overstimulated in both mind and body. His head fell back as the rod kept going, deeper and deeper into his cock, and he felt as though he was on fire. Melkor’s grip of the rod loosened and the alloy guided itself in without any further assistance. Mairon moaned softly, head spinning pleasantly. It was like being fucked, but not? He couldn’t begin to explain it even if he wanted to. Oil dripped onto the tip of his cock now, Melkor adding more to ease the burden of width.

When the rod was fully inserted, the hook keeping it from disappearing within his length, the Maia could barely lift his head, barely open his eyes. “I… ah…” He tried for words, but they simply wouldn’t form, his tongue darting over his dry lips. “Mhmmm…”

“Very eloquently put, little flame,” the Vala smirked, wrapping his charred fingers around the other’s cock now and giving slow, languid strokes. Mairon was seeing stars, the pressure of the rod and the movement of his Master’s hand making him delirious with pleasure. His hands balled into tight fists, shoulders aching from being bound still, as his hips canted upward just so. “I thought you might enjoy this. Though perhaps I was ambitious,” Melkor continued after a moment, letting the Maia thrust into his fist. “Only one gauge today, and perhaps a larger one next time…”

Mairon gasped, body quivering under the ministrations, hearing the other’s plans for him. His back arched just barely off the bed, breath an erratic staccato in the air. “Come when you are ready,” his Master instructed, and for once it did not sound like a demand, fascination exuding in his voice. It took very little for the orgasm to wash over him, moaning wantonly, his seed forcing up through his cock past the rod and spilling over the other’s hand as it milked him for every last drop. His release seemed endless, every nerve in his body aflame, until at last he was spent.

The rod was still in his cock when his body sagged into the sheets, shivering in the aftermath. It was as though each time Melkor brought him to completion was more than the last, stronger and more exhausting. Gentle fingers clasped the hooked end of the metal, careful to pull it out of his cock, but each and every dip and rivet of the bulbs overstimulated him. Mairon’s eyes shut tight, head pressing firmly back against the pillows, another orgasm catching him by surprise. His nails dug into his palms, toes curling at the sensation. 

When at last he began to come down, Melkor was wiping his forehead with a cool cloth. His wrists were still bound, but he felt boneless. “You have done so well,” his Master hummed, tenderly leaning in to press their lips together. Mairon accepted the kiss with ease, so undeniably spent from this little experiment. As the Vala went to unfasten the ropes, Mairon’s eyes closed once again, exhaling slowly. His heart began to race once more, though this time for a different reason, and before he forced himself to shut up, the words slipped out.

“I love you…”

Melkor’s hands paused, frozen against the bindings. It wasn’t that they hadn’t been affectionate in the past, for only Eru knows they had been, but rather that neither had uttered such words aloud. With a quick tug, the ropes fell loose, freeing his Maia at last. His hands immediately went to Mairon’s face, cupping either side as he leaned in again and stole another kiss, deep and filled with passion. The other was warm under him, warmer than usual, and as they broke apart dark and honeyed eyes met at last.

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the end is way fluffier than what I usually write for them, but this is one of those fics where Mairon gets to be happy, soooooooooooooo I'm not gonna apologize.
> 
> Requests always welcome, and I'm on tumblr (@quinngreyy). Come say hi!


End file.
